Changing Winds
by empresslynx
Summary: Know what's weird? Day by day, nothing seems to change,but pretty soon...everything's different.oneshots ahead AyaXRei... please review
1. things i wish they were

Disclaimer: GALS! not mine

Changing Winds

empresslynx

"I feel so horrible," Aya said hitting her forehead in frustration, "I should have just told Ran about it." She sighed.

Rei, who was sitting beside her on the bench, finally took his eyes off the sunset before them and looked in her direction.

"you know… regrets won't get you anywhere."

Aya sighed. "yeah, I guess. You're right."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Say Rei, have- have you ever regretted something in your life?"

"…"

"I guess that was to mush to ask –"

"Why did you ask?"

"well, it's because… I was just guessing, you learned itfrom experience…"

"…"

"…"

"I did…"

"… uhm … may I ask what it was that you wish you should have done?"

"…"

"I-"

Rei shook his head.

"I should have told you I love you…" he said before leaning closer and capturing her lips in a kiss.


	2. slip of the tongue

Changing Winds

empresslynx

One day, Rei and Yuuya happened to find themselves sitting in a park in Shibuya. No particular heavy reason whatsoever, Yuuya just thought of dropping by, hoping to catch a glimpse of his beloved Ran-chan. That was the only thing he had in mind, of course, and Rei had nothing to do with it, just got drag along by his lovesick friend. Yuuya thinks it was just a way of hanging out and letting time fly by, never did he thought that this simple trip to Shibuya would mean a lot to all Aya-Rei FanFiction lovers. 

…..

"Is that Ran?" Yuuya inquired pointing at a certain red-head fuming in a nearby bench with her friend Miyu.

Seeing an opportunity to have another of his so-called quality time with his red-head angel, Yuuya stood from his place and bewilderedly glided off to were the girls were. Rei walked coolly close behind.

"Hi, Ran!" the smiling loverboy greeted.

Miyu and Ran greeted back but not as gleeful as they always sound like.

"What's up?"

"It's Aya" Miyu glumly replied and for some reason stole a glance at the ice-prince standing behind Yuuya.

Rei was looking in the corner of his eyes, seemingly distracted by something. What it was? Who am I to know?

Rei finally noticed the glances he was getting from the girls and raised a brow in annoyance. "What?" ' Why do I always get in trouble when Aya's down?'

" Rei, do you know anything up about her?" Ran asked.

"tsk, how am I suppose to know?" he only answered coolly.

Ran narrowed her eyes and glared at Rei, " Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"…"

Yuuya, being left behind and all, finally butted in confusion, neither was making sense to him and he was certain Rei wouldn't tell him even it kills them.

"What is it about Aya, Ran?"

"She's been hanging out with that Katase guy lately. She barely even has time for us." Ran started fuming again " I don't know if you call it dating but they sure are having too many of these 'studies' for the past few days. And just now she skipped malling with us just because she has something important to tell him."

"oh" Yuuya replied sadly and stole another glance at the sulking Rei near him. Rei refused to catch anyone's glance this second time and decided to look in the empty space beside him again. His face showing no feeling whatsoever, only his wish that he wasn't standing there with them.

"Oh My Gosh!" ran suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere, as if pressing that worry button on and off again. " There would be another sale at the Shibuya mall this afternoon. I almost forgot about. I need to hurry if I want to get good stuff this time."

Miyu sighed, "Ran…"

"No time to lose. We better go. Bye boys!" and they were off.

The two boys were left silenced. Astonished by the sudden exit and still shocked by the news.

Rei sat down at the once occupied bench and Yuuya sat beside him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a series of numbers. It was so quiet between the friends until Rei broke it.

"Say, What did Aya really need to talk to Katase about?"

Yuuya raised a brow at his friend and gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"What was it that is so important that she needs to tell him about?"

Yuuya chuckled lightly." Dunno. To tell him she'll love him forever?" He joked and slightly shook his head, unbelievingly. Yuuya turned back to his phone with a nasty smile painted on him, unknowing of the look he was getting from his suppose to be best friend.

"Say that again and you'll be eating that cell phone in no time" Rei scowled under his breath.

"huh? You said something, Rei?"

"…"


End file.
